staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Co drugi weekend" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1990) 11.35 Kwadrans na kawę 11.45 Klub samotnych serc 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Rynek EWG - Warzywa i owoce 12.45 Tylko u nas - informacje o najciekawszych programach Telewizji Edukacyjnej 12.55 Temat dnia Być tutaj - program z udziałem pedagoga, psychologa i filozofa 13.00 "Jak to jest w Anglii?": "Władza lokalna" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.30 Być tutaj 13.35 Warszawa zaprasza - ciekawe imprezy kulturalne relacje z teatrów, kin, muzeów, galerii i sal koncertowych polecają warszawscy reżyserzy, aktorzy, plastycy, muzycy 13.40 Teleplastikon - program o społecznych problemach współczesnej Europy 14.05 Być tutaj - patrz godz. 12.55 14.10 Dokument trochę inny: Wczesne filmy Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego 14.40 Odpowiem na każde pytanie - osoby kompetentne odpowiadają na pytania telewidzów 14.55 Euroturystyka: Finlandia - Gdzie pojechać, co zwiedzić i za ile 15.10 Być tutaj. Kobieta-Mężczyzna 15.25 Być tutaj - kontynuacja dyskusji o różnych aspektach wzajemnych układów między kobietę i mężczyzną 15.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.50 Jaka szkoła? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych oraz film prod. niemieckiej "Tao- Tao" 16.50 Muzzy Comes Back - język angielski dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Triumf zachodniej cywilizacji" (3): "Serce Zachodu" - serial dok. 18.10 Każdy ma prawo - Dyskusja z zaproszonymi prawnikami na temat prawa do odmowy służby wojskowej na przykładzie sprawy Romana Gałuszki (z udziałem Ewy Łętowskiej i Wiktora Osiatyńskiego) 18.30 Taneczna Gala Polski - Radom '92 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Co drugi weekend" film fab. prod. franc. (1990) 21.50 O co chodzi - program publicystyczny 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Kroniki amerykańskie (9): "Dziś tu, jutro tam" (opowieść o cyrku) i "Przystanek w drodze" (życie kierowców ciężarówek) - serial dok. prod. USA 23.25 Benny Carter- Symfonia w tonacji riffowej - film dok. prod. angielskiej 0.25 Siódemka w Jedynce - Spotkania z wielkimi pisarzami: "Luigi Pirandello" - film prod. angielskiej 1.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 "Rock Steday" (12) serial muzyczny prod. angielskiej 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najlepszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 18.00 Koncert Inauguracyjny 35 Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Muzyki Współczesnej "Warszawska Jesień '92" 19.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 22.15 "Franciszek" - film prod. włoskiej (1989) 0.20 Panorama 0.30 Złote Lata 60 - Karin Stanek w Operze Leśnej w Sopocie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let‘s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. USA 13.00 St.Elsewhere — serial obycz. USA 14.00 E Street — austral.serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s-f 22.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Police Story — serial krym. 0.30 The Double Life of Henry Phyfe — serial 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 17 9.00 Boks zawodowy, walki w Crustal Palace 11.00 Maraton w Brukseli 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Piłka nożna w Brazylii, liga Sao Paulo 13.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Golf PGA, europejski turniej Volvo, Lancome Tropny, Trophy, dzień 2 — na żywo 17.00 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 17 17.30 Mistrzostwa samochodowe Dunlop Rover GTI, runda 10, Brands Hatch 18.00 Piłka nożna w Ameryce Południowej — magazyn 18.30 Siatkówka ASLK, zawody międzynarodowe 19.30 Futbol amerykański NFL — przegląd tygodnia 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn sportowy 20.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Baseball 1992 — magazyn 22.30 Żużel, liga szwedzka, runda 13 23.30 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 18 24.00 Golf PGA, europejski turniej Volvo, Lancome Trophy, dzień 2